Grace
by NarayanK
Summary: Thresh gives life a short visit with a different perspective.


_A man imprisoned by his own chains delightfully absorbed the souls of his victims._

_Within a world named Runeterra, on a rainy, rainy night, Valoran, the mighty super-continent filled with wonders, had crumbled a few hours ago. Everything that everyone loved, hated, and come to accept or deny was gone. The corrupt had finally fallen, and the good were now lifeless. There was no such thing as "neutral bystanders," for everyone had a certain side they chose and stuck closely with. It did not matter whether one showed it or not; eventually, the truth was revealed when they died._

_The screams of anguish no longer haunted Valoran, a deathly silence replacing it instead. Where the peace-keeping Institute of War once stood only had debris of glorious structures and architectures. The Institute kept peace... until the fated judgement date that arrived. It was a place that contained the strongest of fighters and warriors. Now they were all gone._

_The burning man in chains walked across the destruction of the Institute, destroying the head of a statue with a weak, yet terrifying stomp. He was twisted in the most agonizing ways, horrifying beyond the greatest horrors, and crueler than both life and death could ever be. He was the thing that took Valoran's soul by a whole._

_He inhaled a large amount of air before exhaling a tiny fog of agony. Thresh, the Chain Warden of the wretched Shadow Islands, had never tasted such good air before._

_There were no signs of regret from him, and there were no signs of satisfaction either. Instead, he felt accomplished, for he had just taken what might be his last meal before he descended to the depths of Hell. Before he went to the Void using a Voidreaver's dead body, he would harvest as many souls as he could before tasting what the forbidden lands had for in store for him._

_Thresh loosely dragged his scythe behind him. A blonde lady's curled form caught his attention, and much to her horror, the dreadful lantern he carried began to glow a violent light. It thirsted for death; Thresh was hungry. The ragged lady had a dented, worn-out armor with blood splashed over her legs. Her illuminating staff was snapped in half like a fragile twig, and the only thing that allowed her to see Valoran's treacherous state was the Chain Warden._

_They had no idea as to how much potential he had in threatening the world in its entirety. They all thought that he was too blind to see the threat he really was._

_And now, his eyes had been reopened._

_Luxanna Crownguard's lips quivered, her legs beginning to move. She wanted to run, but her tired legs were unable to carry her light body. Thresh continued to approach her with the same pace he used during the destruction of Valoran._

_Patient, smooth, and swift._

"_Please," was all she could say as the Chain Warden walked. He got closer, and closer, and closer and closer and closer until he stood right in front of her. Lux trembled. The burning man finally raised his scythe, his eyes yearning to see the last champion's soul being shredded out of its owner. He stood like this for three seconds._

_His scythe flew down, the last of his prisoners in Valoran right in front of him. The ear-shattering cry of Lux was all that took for the Chain Warden to be satisfied..._

* * *

"_...h..._"

…

"_...h...y...!_"

…

"_...h..y..! H...e...y! Hello-o?_"

Thresh did not open his eyes, though he was now awake from his slumber. The Chain Warden of Shadow Isles was back at the flowery fields a certain someone brought him to. He absolutely dreaded everything about where he was right at the moment. A bright sun, tons of flowers, and a buttload of butt-munching butterflies being attracted by his lantern as if it were a nightlight.

_Just why_, Thresh thought to himself as he finally opened his eyes, _was I forced to come here with Missus "I-fire-lasers-from-my-mouth?"_

Luxanna Crownguard smiled when she saw the Shadow Isles warden reveal his hollow eyes. "So, uh... you awake now? You slept when I started talking about what life in Demacia was like."

The hollow man simply turned his head aside as he grumbled inaudibly. Lux brought him out to a quiet field, and he was not the first one to be a victim. In fact, he was the last victim Lux brought to the peaceful plain. The Chain Warden was unable to recall a moment where he was informed of such a quiet place.

He continued to wonder why he had to endure such a painful event in his unlife.

"Hey, Lantern Mister!"

Thresh rolled his eyes as he looked at the Lady of Luminosity. "_Lantern Mister?_ Good going, sunlight freak. You probably managed to get some crazy vitamins from that shining disco ball in the air or something..."

"_Hey!_ That's not nice," Lux said as she pouted, which simply made Thresh cringe. After looking at the distant skies above him, the Chain Warden noticed something.

_This place..._

He realized that, despite Lux's annoying presence, the quiet fields gave him a rather unique feeling. In fact, it actually seemed to calm his adrenaline-fueled, soul-collecting life down. The Chain Warden always needed a natural drug to control his unquenchable thirst for life. He was just not used this place; that was all.

Thresh continued to stare at the skies. He finally found himself ignoring the flowers and butterflies fluttering around him, though this moment of silence was quickly broken by the Lady of Luminosity.

"...Get that flower off of my face, you brat."

Lux laughed lightly as she skipped away like a mischievous girl. She distanced herself from Thresh, who stood up from the flowerbed he was on, before softly telling him,

"You should come here more often."

The Chain Warden raised an unamused eyebrow as he dusted a butterfly off of his rugged armor. With a small, genuine smile, Lux brightly said with her hands behind her back,

"These endless skies give me hope. They might give you something too, you know."

Thresh grumpily nodded as the Demacian lady walked away like a reserved lady. Indeed, he never experienced such... serenity. There was a different kind of liking he took for the peace and quiet, and though he would always love the art of torture, there would be someplace else he could spend in his time in other than his prison ward.

_This place is pathetic,_ he thought as, he too, began to leave. _Pathetic, but..._

_...**alluring**..._

* * *

**-Fin-**


End file.
